Sweet Family
by sizunT hanabi
Summary: menurutmu keluarga yang bisa dibilang bahagia yang bagaimana? YUNJAE FANFICTION


YUNJAE FANFICTION/SWEET FAMILLY/PG-NC/ONESHOOT

Pair: Yunjae

Cast: Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong,Jung Eunho(OC),Kim JiHo(OC)

Rate: PG-NC

Genre: Romance,Familly

Warning : boyXboy,typo(s),pendek

Author: Sim Sim Cassiopeia

#JAEJOONG POV

Aku bergegas berjalan keruangan presdir d dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ahh aku sudah terlambat setengah jam dia pasti akan mengomel lagi.

KRIETT

Dengan pelan aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau meminta izin pada sang sekertaris untuk apa? Toh pemilik sekaligus presdir Perusahaan ini bukan orang lain untukku,dia adalah kekasihku sendiri,Jung iya apa kalian sudah tau siapa aku?

Aku Kim Jaejoong namja yang terbilang biasa saja pekerjaanku hanya sebagai seorang Polisi ah tunggu aku bilang Polisi sebagai pekerjaan biasa? Tentu aku salah aku rasa Poloisi termasuk pekerjaan keren haha.

Umurku baru menginjak 29 tahun,dan aku terbilang cukup sukses usia 29 sudah menjadi seorang Polisi yang tak bias diragukan lagi tapi tentu jangan bandingkan dengan kekasihku yang satu itu,Jung YunHo seorang pengusaha yang sukses diusianya yang hamper sama denganku 30 tahun,

"yun?" dengan perlahan aku menghampiri kekasihku yang sibuk dengan worksheet nya tanpa memandangku sama sekali ah aku tau dia marah sekarang,jangan salahkan aku karena selalu terlambat menepati janji itukan dikarenakan pekerjaaku.

"yun~" sekali lagi aku memanggilnya sambil menyentuhkan tanganku ke pundaknya.

"yah! Jung YunHo! Tatap aku aku sedang mengajakmu bicara!"

"ada apa?kau sudah ke 3 kalinya dalam seminggu ini terlambat menemuiku,dan ini adalah catatan waktu tercepatmu" ah benarkan dia ngambek,dasar.

"mianhae yun,kau tau sendiri pekerjaanku bagaimana"dengan manja aku duduk dipangkuan yunho,yah hanya satu cara meluluhkannya saat dia marah yaitu dengan bermanja padanya haha.

"kapan kau mau berhenti sebagai polisi sih jae-a?aku tidak suka kau menjadi polisi itu terlalu beresiko"dengan lembut dia mendekap pinggangku,saat merasakan aku telah meraih lehernya dan mengalungkan lenganku disana.

"sudah berapa kali juga aku bilang yun? Aku senang dengan pekerjaanku ini,kau jangan menghawatirkanku ne?" dengan lembut kubelai rambut tebalnya yang entah kenapa aku rasa ini sedikit acak-acakan dasar tak pernah rapi.

"tapi aku kan khawatir jae"dia berbicara semakin lirih seraya menempelkan wajahnya di leherku mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

"jangan khawatir,aku bias menjaga diriku"aku memejamkan mataku dan sedikit mendongkakkan kepalaku merasakan sensasi yang sudah sering kurasakan dari pria yang sedang memangkuku ini.

"kau harus berjanji padaku,araaso?"

"ne,akkhh yun~" menikmati tangan-tangan nakalnya yang bergerilnya semaunya dan juga kecupannya yang bertubi-tubi pada wajah dan leherku membuatku tidak dapat menahan desahanku,dasar alau sampai sekertarisnya masuk bagaiman?akukan belum menutup pintu tadi.

"cukup yun,ini masih siang kau tak ingat?"

"arra Boo"dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu dia menghentikankan gerakan tangan dan bibirnya yang meraba dan menciumi tubuhku,aish siapa yang berperan 'wanita' disini?

"yun?"

"ne?waeyo?"

"aku takut mereka tak mau menerimahubungan kita yun"yah ini dia yang aku takutkan aku dan dia bukan seorang namja lajang nan bebas kami memiliki tanggungan aku denagn anak laki-lakiku yang berumur 7 tahun Kim JiHo,sementara yunho dengan anak laki-lakinya Jun EunHo yang berumur 8 tahun,kalau kalian menanyakan dimana istri kami maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian,aku telah 4 tahun bercerai dengan istriku dan YunHo telah kehilangan istrinya karena meninggal sejah EunHo berumur sehari yah dia meninggal karena melahirkan EunHo.

"gwachana,mereka pasti mau menerima kita,asal kita mengatakannya dengan pelan-pelan ne?"

Ini dia kelebihan YunHo ,selalu menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dinin dan tenang serta tatapan matanya dapat menyakinkan seseorang seolah berkata ' semua akan baik-baik saja'.

"ne arra"

JAEJOONG POV END

AUTHOR POV

"kau dari mana pulang semalam yun?" bertanya saat melihat putra satu-satunya berjalan pelan masuk kerumahnya sendiri.

"ah umma?belum tidur?dimana Eunho?"

"aku Tanya dari mana saja kau?" tentu saja sebenarnya tau kalau anaknya pulang semalam ini karena menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jaejoong kekasih putranya.

"kau bersama jaejoong?"

"ne,umma"

"kapan kau mau mengatakannya pada eunho?apa kau mau hubunganmu dengan jaejoong seperti ini saja?"

"aniya,aku baru merencanakan akan mengatakannya pada Eunho besok bersama jaejoong"

"baguslah kalo begitu,jangan buat hubungan kalian berakhir seperti ini saja,arra?"

"ye,umma"

Apa kalian penasaran bagaimana mereka,Yunjae dapat menjalin hubungan ini?

Dulu mereka adalah teman di sekolah menengah mereka bertemu di reuni SMA mereka 3 tahun lalu dengan keadaan anak-anak mereka berteman dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama lama kelamaan dari hubungan sesame duda yang memiliki anak hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi seperti yang kalian ketahui sekarang entah siapa dan apa penyebab ini,mereka pun tak tau,perasaan ini mengalir begitu yang akan menolak kala cinta dating menghampiri mereka dan membawa kebahagiaan untuk mereka? Lagi pula orang tua mereka merestui begitu saja,apa yang harus ditolak?mereka ber dua sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan sudah memiliki keturunan yang akan menjadi kendala utama bagi hubungan seperti itu.

"eunho-ah~"pangil jejoong pada seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang mewarisi ketampanan sang ayah.

"ne,ajushi?waeyo?"

"ajak jiHo membeli es krim di minimarket diseberang janan ne?ingat hati-hati"

"arra,JiHo-ah,kajja"anak laki-laki tampan itu menyeret seorang laki-laki kecil yang tak kalah tampan darinya hanya berbeda di bagian mata dan bibir saja.

Livingroom

"yun aku gugup mengatakannya pada eunho,kalo njiHo dia sudah mau menrima kita sejak dulu."

"sudahlah jaejoong-ah aku yakin Eunho akan menerimamu,dia anak yang baik"

Jaejoong duduk disofa sedangkan yunho merebahkan dirinya berbantalkan paha jaejoong,dengan jaejoong yang sibuk membelai-belai kepala yunho sedangkan yunho sibuk membelai tangan jaejoong yang menggangur.

"appa?" suara EunHo membuat Yunho dan jaejoong tersentak kaget dan segera bangun keposisi duduk normal mereka.

"ne chagy,sudah belie s krimnya?"Tanya yunho menghilangkan kekagetannya,

"ne,apa yang kalian lakuakn?"pertanyaan dengan suara datar itu mebuat jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"kemari saying appa mau menjelaskan sesuatu padamu"yunho menari lembut tangan Eunho menuju kepangkuannya.

"kau sudah mengenal jaejoong-ajushi lam kan?"

"ne"

"lalu menurutmu dia seorang yang baik tidak?"

"ne,dia baik dan manis"

"kalau seandainya appa dan jaejoong ajushi menikah apa kau setuju?"

"MWO?ani! ani! Aku tidak mau!"

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban EunHo tapi dia segera sedikit lega saat merasakan tangannya digenggam yunho,meyakinkannya.

"wae?kenapa tidak boleh?"

"apa appa tidak mencintai umma lagi?kenapa appa menikah lagi?"

"ani saying,appa menikah bukan karena sudah tidak mencintai ummamu lagi tapi appa menikah karena appa mencintai ummamu sehingga tidak akan mengantikannya dengan siapapun,ummamu tetap ada di hati appa sedangkan jaejoong ajushi adalah cinta appa yang lain,umma pernah meminta appa berjanji padanya supaya appa bahagia dan membuatmu bahagia saying,apa kau tidak mau melihat appa dan umma bahagia?"

"ani"jawab Eunho menunduk

"Eunho-ah jaejoong ajushi tidak akan menjadi pengganti ummamu untuk appa dan dirimu,ajushi akn menjadi seseorang yang mengobati luka mu dan appa,jadi kau tak perlu merasa posisi ummamu tergantikan ne?"jaejoong menelus kepala eunho .

"ne,ara kalian boleh menikah"

"gomawo baby"

Sedangkan didepan pintu berdiri mrs n mr jung yang sedang mengendong JiHo yang sejak tadi ternyata ikut dengannya,

Mereka ikut senang melihat anak dan cucu mereka bhagia.

Inilah apa yang dinamakan keluarga

Saling melengkapi dan saling mengerti

The sweet family

END

Author galau!

Janagn Tanya kenapa!#siapa juga yan mau Tanya#plak

Tag sembarangan mianhae ne #bow

Mind to RnR?

YUNJAE IS REAL

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
